bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 68 (Illegals)
is the sixty-eighth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The chapter begins with Kazuho watching as Makoto "hugs" Koichi. It turns out that Koichi had tripped and Makoto prevented him from falling. Koichi separates from her and apologizes, but Makoto replies that she would welcome him with open arms at any moment. Confused, Koichi asks the meaning of her words, but Makoto replies is just what she said and reminds Koichi if he didn't have to use the bathroom. After a few minutes, Koichi returns to the conversation. Makoto keeps talking about how she wants her future to be. Koichi thinks that she talks about work but Makoto corrects him by telling him that he refers to love issues and the idea of starting a family. Koichi tells him that he is too vanilla to talk about lovey-dovey stuff but Makoto tells him that there is nothing wrong with being ordinary. Makoto says that he had thought many times about what could be future, could succeed or fail, so she tried to imagine what her future might look like but regardless of what she imagined, Koichi was always there smiling, so she wants to be with him. Koichi is surprised by Makoto's confession and doesn't know what to answer. Makoto tells him that it doesn't matter, that he can tell her his answer when she'll back home for good this fall. Koichi doesn't think he needs that much time to give her an answer, but Makoto thinks otherwise, because she also takes into account Kazuho's feelings. Makoto is sure that Kazuho is in love with Koichi. Instead of putting pressure on Koichi to choose between her and Kazuho, she gives Koichi time to figured out how he and Kazuho feel about it before he make his decision. After committing to ask Kazuho indirectly about the matter, Koichi says goodbye to Makoto, jumping for joy at what just happened. Makoto is also happy for all that, but Kazuho, who had eavesdropped on the whole conversation, is confused and nervous. The next morning, Kazuho returns to the penthouse, but every time Koichi tries to talk to her, Kazuho responds aggressively with evasiveness. At night, when he returns home, Kazuho understands that that attitude will not solve anything, and needs to put her thought together and let him know that she is in love with him. But when she compares with Makoto, Kazuho understands that she doesn't have her beat in a single way. During the last years, she devoted to Narufest as Pop Step, meeting many people, but all this was thanks to Makoto. Reflecting on it, she came up with Pop Step, and she starts watching clips of her early days as Pop when she was just a girl. Although a little embarrassed by what she sees, the clip of her first performance gives her encouragement. Kazuho knows that, despite everything she started, she still hasn't accomplished a thing, so it's time to cheering for herself and don't lose. Characters in Order of Appearance * Koichi Haimawari * Makoto Tsukauchi * Kazuho Haneyama * Captain Celebrity (Fantasy) * Pamela (Fantasy) * Miu & Yu (Flashback) * Ichimoku Samazu (Video) Site Navigation